


The Reunion: The Missing Scene

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode 4:04, Episode Related, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phil Coulson is such a Daisy Johnson Stan, Platonic You're Doing It Wrong: The Show, i can't with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: My take on what we didn't see of Daisy and Phil's reunion following Phil telling Daisy that SHIELD needs her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help writing this because as great as that reunion between Daisy and Phil is, it's not enough!

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Phil asks gently as he sits with Daisy, the two of them working together in the Director's cabin.

Daisy stares at the top of the desk. "Just waiting for the lecture," she says. "Yours will be the hat trick."

"What lecture?" He sounds so confused that she looks back up at him. "Because you left? Daisy, I know exactly why you left, and I understand your reasons, and the reason why you've stayed away for so long. I also understand why you felt you had to ask Elena to get you the bone medications you needed instead of asking me." He swallows, and looks away. "I won't pretend that I'm not a little hurt that you asked her rather than me, but I understand perfectly well why you didn't ask me."

He sighs, then looks back at her. "Ever since you went through Terrigenesis, all I've wanted to do is help you. You're not a bad person, and you're certainly not a monster." He reaches over and touches the back of her right hand with the fingertips of his prosthetic. "I thought you knew that I care about you a lot. All that matters to me is your safety and well-being."

She swallows and ducks her head, hoping he can't see how much it means to her that he's so understanding. "I couldn't call you," she tells him softly. "If I'd talked to you, I couldn't have stayed away."

"Daisy." 

She can sense that he's feeling as emotional as she is and part of her wants to get up and leave, wants to hide away from him, but another part of her seems to melt at the sound of her name on his lips after all this time and the tender look in his eyes. "God, Phil, I've missed you so much."

She immediately wishes she hadn't said that because she hadn't intended to tell him that ever, but then he covers her hand with his and laces their fingers together. "I've missed you, too," he says. "I told myself I wouldn't tell you that, because it was selfish, but – "

"It's not," she says instantly. "I – It might be selfish, but I'm glad you missed me." She can feel tears burning at the backs of her eyes, and she doesn't intend to cry, but then he gives her such a tremulous smile that a couple of tears escape, and a moment later, he's moved around the table to sit on the couch beside her and is wrapping his arms around her, and that's all it takes for the dam to break. She can only wrap one arm around him because the other one's in a sling, but she holds him as tight as she can with that one arm, and sobs on his shoulder. She's not surprised to feel a few warm tears on her neck, either.

They cling together for some time until they gradually stop crying, and Phil passes her a box of tissues, then helps her clean her face, his left hand cupping her chin as he wipes her tears from her cheeks with his other hand.

She doesn't consider whether it's a good idea to kiss Coulson, she just leans in and presses her mouth to his. She feels his surprise in his vibrations even before he gasps, but then his left hand cradles the back of her neck as he kisses her back, and she opens her mouth eagerly under his, her right hand clasping his shoulder.

When she pulls back his eyes are wide, his lips reddened, and she can sense his conflicting emotions from his vibrations. "Aren't you and Mr Reyes – " he begins.

"Aren't we what?" Then she realises what he's asking. "No! We're – well, I'm not sure if we're even friends at this point."

"Oh." Relief floods his face, and she can't help leaning in for another kiss.

"Daisy," he murmurs against her lips and she whispers his name back at him. She's startled when he pulls back before he scoops her into his lap, but it feels so good to snuggle into his body. She goes to kiss him again, but he lifts his hand and places a finger over her lips for a moment.

"Um, there's something you should know," he says, and he looks disappointed.

"What?" She frowns at his expression.

"SHIELD has a strict no-fraternisation rule for Inhumans and – "

She snorts. "Of course it does." She bites at her bottom lip, staring at his lips, and his tongue comes out to drag along his lower lip, and that's enough for her to start kissing him again. She notices that he reciprocates wholeheartedly – there's no attempt to stop her this time, and she can't help smiling against his lips.

"You always were a rule-breaker," he murmurs, and she chuckles quietly.

"And you're not nearly as much of a rule-keeper as you like to pretend, AC," she retorts.

He pulls back, eyes wide, then he smiles. "It's been so long since you called me that," he says.

"Been a long time since you were Agent Coulson," she reminds him.

He sighs. "Yeah."

"You're happier, though, aren't you? Being AC again?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well it is to me, Phil. But then, I don't know if you've heard, I'm an Inhuman with special powers?"

He smirks. "I did hear something along those lines," he agrees.

They simply cuddle together for a while, but Daisy can tell he's turning things over in his mind. "Are you staying?" She pulls back to look at his face, and he reaches up to brush her hair back from her forehead. "I'm not trying to put any pressure on you," he says in a reassuring tone, and she knows this is true – he wouldn't, because that's not Phil Coulson. "I just – I want to know what you want – besides to help people."

"I think I'm ready to come back," she says, "if SHIELD's ready to have me back, and if SHIELD is willing to help me fight the Watchdogs and protect my people."

He swallows. "I think the Director could be persuaded to agree to that," he says, "but I can't say with absolute certainty."

She nods. "Whether or not I stay, though, I want us to be together, if that's possible." She feels nervous about telling him this, but she needs him to know – she feels that now that they've admitted to their feelings for each other, it's important for them to be honest with each other.

"I want that, too," he says softly. "And we'll find a way to make that happen, even if – " 

"Even if?" she asks when he breaks off and doesn't complete his thought.

"Even if I have to leave SHIELD to be with you," he says.

"Leave SHIELD?" she says, shocked to her core. "You can't – "

"Of course I can, Daisy," he says firmly. "I'd rather be out there with you, than in here without you."

There's only one thing to do in response to such a declaration, especially delivered in such an ardent tone, and she kisses him, rather more aggressively than before.

When they finally pull apart to catch their breath, she says, "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

He smiles, then leans in to press his lips to her brow, both her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, and then her mouth. "I'm so glad you're back," he tells her. "And if we have to run, we'll run. Elena will no doubt join your little band of Inhuman-supporting anti-Watchdog fighters."

She chuckles. "Oh she so would."

"Then we're set." He shifts around on the couch until his back's against the arm, his legs are stretched out along the seat, and Daisy's firmly cuddled up against his chest. "You should get some rest," he tells her. "We'll be in the air for a while yet."

"Where are we going? You didn't actually say."

"No, well we're going to collect May, first, then we'll see if we can make a start on tracing that book, which is where your more orthodox skills come in."

"Where is May?" she asks, smiling at his 'orthodox skills' comment.

"With Dr Radcliffe."

She pulls away from him to look at his face. "You're serious," she says incredulously.

"Yes. Don't worry, he's being strictly supervised by SHIELD, including Dr Simmons."

She snorts. "That won't stop Radcliffe," she says. "If he takes it into his head to build something he really shouldn't, he'll find a way to hide it from SHIELD." He winces. "Well, whatever, I don't want to see him again, not after – "

"It's okay," Phil says, tightening his arms around her. "You don't have to explain. Nor do you have to see him. You can wait here in the Zephyr1 while Dr Simmons and I collect May."

"Okay."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not right now," she assures him. They'd eaten with Mack and Robbie earlier before coming in here to work, leaving the two mechanics to talk cars to their hearts' content.

"Then rest, Daisy," he says, and she gladly curls herself more tightly into his body. His vibrations soothe her, helping her to relax, and she gradually feels herself falling asleep in Phil's arms. She doesn't try to fight it because she knows she's safe here, and also because she knows she desperately needs the rest if she's going to be of any use in tracking down this mysterious book.

Her last thought before sleep claims her, is that certain of Quake's 'fans' would be frankly appalled at the thought of Quake getting together with an ordinary human like Phil (he's not that ordinary, of course, but few people know that). The idea amuses her and she falls asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
